staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
18 Stycznia 2012
TVP 1 05:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 5567 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5567); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.02, 6.08, 6.32, 6.36, 7.02, 7.07, 7.32, 7.41; Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.05, 6.33, 7.03, 7.34; Pogodni: 7.35; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 08:45 Domisiowe Bajki - Znalezisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Will i Dewitt - Żaba i Długowąs, odc. 18 (The frog and the moustache); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Budzik - Kolega, koleżanka, przyjaciel; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 3; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów - odc. 31, (seria II odc. 9) (Grievous Intrigue); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Matki, żony i kochanki - odc. 11/22; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Pytając o Boga - odc. 28 "Zwierzęta"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Magazyn Rolniczy; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Dzika Australia - cz. 6. Nowe światy (Wild Australasia (11/12) New Worlsds) 49'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Plebania - odc. 1821; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Klan - odc. 2209 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Przebojowa noc; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Przebojowa noc; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:25 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 15:30 Przebojowa noc; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Hotel Pod Żyrafą i Nosorożcem - odc. 5/13 - Smutni - txt str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5568 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5568); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1822; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Klan - odc. 2210 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Co by tu jeszcze... Przeboje kabaretu; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2336; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Lippy and Messy - Go! Go! Go! - Rhymeland; język angielski dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - To Timmy! - Pociąg Timmiego, odc. 21 (Timmy’s Train); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Filary Ziemi - odc. 2/8 (Pillars of the Earth, ep. 2); serial kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Rezydencja - odc. 45 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Rezydencja - odc. 46 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Na pierwszym planie - Program Piotra Kraśki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:15 Zagubieni, seria 5 - odc. 5 (Lost 5, ep. 5, The Place is Death); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:05 Zagubieni, seria 5 - odc. 6 (Lost 5, ep. 6, 316); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Kino nocnych marków - Poszukiwacze muszli - cz. 1/2 (Shell Seekers, part 1) 88'; film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); reż.:Piers Haggard; wyk.:Vanessa Redgrave, Sebastian Koch; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Aleksandra jedzie do Polski 52'; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:25 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 38; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Biedni milionerzy - odc. 9/12 Gry fabularne (Arme Millionaere (Poor Millionairs) ep. Rollenspiele); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 345 Rewolucja; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9.07, 9.46, 10.24; Panorama: 9.40; Pogoda: 9.00, 10.16; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:20 Obok nas; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 O szczęściu; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Familiada - odc. 1905; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Sąsiedzi - odc. 100 - Telepatia (329); serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 688 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Klasyka Polskiego Kabaretu - L jak Laskowik, T jak TEY - Narodziny gwiazdy; program kabaretowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 883 - JM; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:20 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:30 Świat bez tajemnic - Chłopiec, który urodził się dziewczynką (The boy who was born a girl) 48'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Julia Moon; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 18/67; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:50 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 18; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Polska bez fikcji - Ja, alkoholik - odc. 11/13 - Ostatnia szansa 24'; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; reż.:Jacek Bławut; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 689 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 11 "Nienormalnie normalna rodzina" - txt str.777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 12 "Walka z nałogami" - txt str.777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Kino na maksa - Wiedźmin - txt str.777 129'; film science fiction kraj prod.Polska (2001); reż.:Marek Brodzki; wyk.:Michał Żebrowski, Grażyna Wolszczak, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Marek Walczewski, Anna Dymna, Dorota Kamińska, Maciej Kozłowski, Ewa Wiśniewska, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Maria Peszek; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:05 Powrót do życia - s. II, odc. 8/21 Czarny piątek (Life, s. 2, ep. Black Friday); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:55 Dr House - s. VII, odc. 152 (House M. D. , s. 7, ep. 20 "Changes"); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Cesarzowa (Man cheng jin dai huang jin jia (Curse of the Golden Flower)) 109'; film fabularny kraj prod.Chiny, Hongkong (2006); reż.:Zhang Yimou; wyk.:Yun-Fat Chow, Gong Li, Jay Chou, Ye Liu; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:35 Skarb sekretarza - odc. 3/9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Polska bez fikcji - Ja, alkoholik - odc. 1/13 - Odwyk 25'; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; reż.:Jacek Bławut; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:05 Rezydencja - odc. 38; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Ekologia (50); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Wilnoteka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Ucieczka - wycieczka - odc. 1/5 Dobrze mieć babcię; serial TVP; reż.:Jadwiga Kędzierzawska; wyk.:Piotr Sot, Waldemar Górski, Dorota Kędzierzawska, Krystyna Karkowska, Barbara Rachwalska, Aleksander Sewruk; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9.07, 9.46, 10.24; Panorama: 9.40; Pogoda: 9.00, 10.16; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:10 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:45 Plebania - odc. 1810; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 509 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Chichot losu - odc. 8/13* - Powrót do normy - txt str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Ekologia (50); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 348* Wypędzony; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Bezgranicznie kulturalni - odc. 2; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej (premiery: "W ciemności" reż. Agnieszka Holland, "Rzeź" reż. Roman Polański, Jean - Claude Carriere książka "Alfabet zakochanego z Meksyku"); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Plebania - odc. 1810; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Lato ZET i Dwójki - cz. 2 - na bis; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Wilnoteka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 509 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 1 - Konkurs śpiewu; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Egzamin z życia - odc. 105; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Ekologia (50); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Na pierwszym planie - Program Piotra Kraśki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Polacy na Syberii - Tajemnice stepu 28'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Jadwiga Nowakowska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1810; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Ucieczka - wycieczka - odc. 1/5 Dobrze mieć babcię; serial TVP; reż.:Jadwiga Kędzierzawska; wyk.:Piotr Sot, Waldemar Górski, Dorota Kędzierzawska, Krystyna Karkowska, Barbara Rachwalska, Aleksander Sewruk; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 1 - Konkurs śpiewu; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Egzamin z życia - odc. 105; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 509; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Na pierwszym planie - Program Piotra Kraśki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Polacy na Syberii - Tajemnice stepu 28'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Jadwiga Nowakowska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Wilnoteka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia